


Pretzel's Legends of Tumblr

by pretzel_logic



Series: Dragon and Host [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth - ???, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, F/M, M/M, Multi, TRIGGER WARINGS APPLY TO INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan fic fills to prompts on my tumblr accounts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coldwave Werewolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coldwave, werewolves, "hi, I've just met you, you probably think I'm crazy, but werewolves are real and you're my mate so we should totally hang out"
> 
> I put Len and Mick at 15-ish and Lisa at 7-ish for this AU

Len frowned as he looked up at the other teen and planted his feet on the ground to stop the idle swaying of his swing. As far as pick up lines went, claiming to be a werewolf certainly was a new one. Not that Len had many of those directed at him. As far as his peers were concerned he was either too much of a bad boy with an ex-con for a dad, too much of a nerd with his good grades, or too attached to his sister.

Speaking of… 

“Lenny, who’s this?” Lisa asked as she ran up to them apparently bored with the playground. Not that Len can blame her, there’s no one else to play with this late at night on a school night. Still too early for them to go home with the mood Dad was in tonight. Len knew when Mom suggested they go out and play after dinner it meant don’t come back until nightfall. Don’t come back until the only thing Dad wants to yell at them about is how they should be in bed.

The blonde that approached him and spouted a bunch of nonsense about werewolves and soulmates, knelt down so he’s almost at eye level with Lisa. He gave her a smile that reached his eyes. As strange as the stranger was, Len was starting to like him.

“Name’s Mick and I’m trying to make friends. Wanna be mine?” ‘Mick’ asked Lisa, never taking his eyes off her to gauge Len’s reaction, offering Lisa his hand palm down. With Mick already kneeling down he looked like a dog trying to get his paw shaken. Cute.

Lisa must have thought so as well since she was smiling and grabbing hold of Mick’s hand to drag him towards the slide. “Lisa and okay, let’s play. You too Lenny!”

With an exaggerated sigh, Len abandoned his swing to follow after the two. He was starting to like Mick but that did not mean he trusted the other teen with his sister. They played in the twilight together until it became too dark. Len and Lisa had to get home and if the way Mick kept eying the woods - more like three blocks worth of trees and a river dividing homes from the local golf course - he first wandered out of, Mick had to leave as well.

“It’s been fun, Mick,” Len said and was honestly surprised by how sincerely he meant it.

Mick seemed surprised as well before gave Len a wide and toothy grin. “Yeah,” he said as his smiled faded looking torn between the two of them and the woods.

“Bye Mick, can we play again tomorrow?”

Once more Mick knelt down so he was eye-level with Lisa. “Course princess, that’s what friends do.”

It really was not the time for Len to discover he wanted to tackle the other teen to the ground and kiss him senseless. Mick looked up at him and gave him another toothy grin, like he could somehow read Len’s thoughts. Good thing it was too dark out for Mick or Lisa to notice his blush.

“Come on Lisa, we got to get home,” Len said maybe a bit sharply since Lisa pouted at him.

“Lenny-” Mick paused before pulling him aside from Lisa just far enough for him to whisper without her hearing, “-meet me here later tonight? Please?”

He should say no. “When?”

“Whenever, don’t worry. I’ll find you.”

—

It’s stupid and reckless and Dad wold kill him if he got caught but Len sneaked out. The full moon gave him plenty of natural light to help him make his way to the playground. Len’s barely there ten minutes when some he hears something approaching from the woods.

“Mick?”

It’s not Mick though, just some dog. A sort of German Shepard mix Len guessed since the dog was huge but slim with a fully brown coat. It trots up to him happily, tail wagging fiercely. As with Mick, Len finds himself charmed despite his reservations.

“Hey boy,” Len murmured as he cautiously scratched the dog under the chin and neck.

Before Len can react the dog jumps up, using his height to plant his forepaws on Len’s shoulders. Len did his best to balance himself and keep his head turned away. He knew enough about dogs to know this one either wanted to lick or bite his face off and Len wasn’t interested in either. He grabbed onto the dog’s legs to push the beast off when with a whine the dog transformed and Len held human arms instead. Shocked, Len turned his head to see Mick smiling at him with that damn toothy grin.

“Told ya I was a werewolf.”

You’re also naked, Len observed as he quietly freaked out. He licked his lips nervously as he tried to relocate his voice and felt his breath catch in his throat as Mick’s gaze focused on them. “And the soulmate thing? That true too?”

“Trust me and find out,” Mick said but it sounded more like ‘shut up and kiss me’ so Len did.


	2. Coldwave Prostitute AU (trigger warnings in notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For your AU prompt thing, can I have coldwave hooker AU??? preferably with lots of h/c
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: referenced child abuse, referenced torture, referenced human trafficking**
> 
>  
> 
> Also not a trigger warning but I put no research into this and apologize for any inaccuracies.

The man’s got a pretty face and that’s all that really matters to Mick the first time he bought the hooker. And the second. And the third. Fourth time Mick was willing to admit to his wallet he had a thing for the hooker’s skill with his tongue and got a name Lex. Knew it was a fake but damn was it nice to call the hooker something other than pet names.

The fourth time was when Mick noticed the gloves never came off. Lex had put a damn condom over his gloved hand to open Mick up rather than take the glove off. Made him curious, made him pay attention. Lex did not like getting undressed and hated skin contact beyond necessity. It’s hard to find a prostitute without a bad past but Mick suspected short of being owned, Lex had one of the uglier histories. Never asked though cause Lex was only with him for the cash, not feelings. If Mick observed it or Lex told him, that’d be different.

Lex never talked about it beyond appreciative looks for Mick respecting Lex’s dislike of touch and undressing. 

Mick lost track of the times he bought Lex for a night when he overheard the phone call.

“I’m sorry Lis, I know I said I’d be home tonight,” Lex said quietly and Mick could feel the guilt drowning his bed partner. “I know but work came up. We can afford your ice skating lessons now.”

Lex had a kid? One he was giving up time with for Mick’s money?

“I’ll be home in the morning Lisa.”

“Go now,” Mick argued. Lex jumping like a startled cat. Would have been funny if it wasn’t so sad.

Lex covered the mic of his phone before saying in a hissed whisper, “You bought me for the night.”

Mick gave an unimpressed grunt. “An’ we had our fun already. Only missing out on our good morning blowjob. Gimme a kiss instead and go spend time with your kid, Lex. They want you more than any lesson.”

He must have said something wrong because he never saw Lex so stiff and pale. Mick doubted Lex even breathed for a minute. Then Lex forced himself to relax, to let whatever demon Mick unsurfaced to be buried again. 

“You’re right,” Lex admitted and then went back to his phone, promising his little girl he’d be home in 47 minutes 21 seconds like a fucking stopwatch. Mick’s pretty sure Lex wasted those 21 seconds staring at Mick after the phone call ended. The kiss was chaste and sweet and like nothing they’d done before. “Thank you.”

Lex became Len after that and Lisa was his sister, not his daughter. “All she’s got,” Len had finished explaining the next time Mick bought him. Mick tipped Len extra as a future birthday gift for Lisa. They went back to their usual business arrangement except for the sweet and chaste kisses that they used to say goodbye. 

Then a job went sideways and Mick burned. He might have escaped the ambulance and authorities but he was still laid up for a long ass time recovering. Len practically threw himself at Mick the next time they met. Mick had not thought Len missed him, knew he was just one customer of many but the warm welcome was nice.

At least until Len recoiled from his burn scars. Watching Len back away from him in horror made Mick feel frozen in a way he had not since the fire. Then Len looked like fire incarnate as his body shook with rage, eyes shining with it and unshed tears.

“Who did this to you? I’ll kill them,” Len promised in a voice far too calm for the inferno Mick could see burning through him.

Still, asking who was a strange question. Most people would have asked what happened probably followed by what were you thinking. Instead Len asked who, like he knew a person was at fault.

“Did it myself,” Mick admitted and watched the fire in Len burn out with confusion. “Fire got out of control. It was so beautiful I didn’t notice it was burning me until I was doused out.”

“Oh. I thought-” Len cut himself as his right hand worried at the glove of his left, unable to look at Mick.

“Thought someone burned me like they burned you?” It wasn’t really a question, Mick had watched Len enough all this time to know it’s truth.

Len’s head whipped back to study him with his sharp blue eyes before nodding stiffly. 

“Can I see?”

Len hesitated for a long time before slowly and carefully taking off his gloves. Mick knew everything there was to know about fire and its consequences. Knew someone had used boiling oil on Len’s hands. Nasty shit, Len was lucky he had as much fine motor skill as he did. 

Mick didn’t ask but Len explained anyway, “Old man never was right after his first stint in prison. Came back mean. Decided I needed to be taught that if couldn’t use my hands to do the job right I didn’t deserve to use them at all. Police had to take him after that. With thieving out, I took to turning tricks to support me and Lisa. Hands work well enough for that. Gloves kept clients from running.”

Gently and carefully, Mick held Len’s right hand and lifted it. Held Len’s gaze as he kissed the palm and then rested the hand against his cheek. Did the same with Len’s left hand. “You’re beautiful, scars and all Lenny.”

He isn’t sure what Len was expecting, maybe for him to cut and run like everyone else that saw had. With a broken sob Len surged forward, kissing Mick sweetly, deeply. Things could have gone further, should have gone further if they were going to go back to their routine.

Instead they rested their foreheads against one another after they stop kissing and just breathed the presence of the other in. 

“I want you to meet Lisa.”

“I’d like that. I’ve been saving. Got enough money to support three.”

“…I’d like that.”


	3. Rogue Canary - Reverse Meeting Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rogue Canary, Reverse Order meeting (is Sara meets Mick or Len first and then they meet the other), "that one, I want that one."
> 
> AU: So in this AU Sara and Mick are roughly the same age with Len being six or so years older than them. Because that’s how my brain headcanons it.

"That one. I want that one,” Sara said giddy off of stolen booze and the companionable thrill Mick was offering her. He was probably the first and only bad boy that was her friend instead of boyfriend. She’s not sure whether her dad is happier or more distressed by it and right now she’s too angry to care. She can’t believe he won’t let her go to Ollie’s party.

Mick looked the muscle car over and hummed appreciatively, “Nice.”

Mick was not the best student but he was a great teacher. In no time Sara had stolen her first car and they were joyriding around the outskirts of Starling. The two of them took turns drinking and driving. It was wild and crazy and reckless and free, better than any party of Oliver Queen’s. At least until the cops found them.

That was the last Sara saw of Mick for years, his foster parents tossing him back into the system rather than deal with him. Sara had straightened out after that, much to her parents’ relief, because being a bad girl just wasn’t the same without Mick. And no other boy except maybe Ollie could compare.

—

Back from the dead, Sara left Star City to try to find a safe way to deal with her blood lust. She’s not sure what made her think of him but she decided to track down Mick. It’s kind of hilarious to learn he’s part of a circus troupe as a fire-eater. If anyone had an idea how to control their dark urges, maybe it’s him.

She caught him after the show, trying to understand how he could have become so big and brunette since they were dumb kids. He spotted her watching him and could see the performer smile slip from his face as he realized she wasn’t a fan.

“Sara?”

She wasn’t sure how she felt about him recognizing her. Did she really look so unchanged after everything? Or did he just remember her well enough to know her despite the changes? Sara did not have a chance to say anything before Mick was picking her up in a ridiculous bear hug she would not trade for the world even as part of her got miffed over him being so much bigger than her. She used to be the tall one, it wasn’t fair.

“Heard you were dead Pretty-Bird,” Mick said in a gravelly tone that suggested he was not far from crying.

Sara choked back a sob of her own, turning it into a laugh as she buried her head in Mick’s shoulder. Her arms wrapping him up in a vice grip to match his. “What can I say? The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.”

—

Mick understood without being asked she needed a place to stay and a way to wander. Traveling with him and his circus troupe for the season seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. If Sara had a doctor that could possibly diagnose how to treat her issues.

She and Mick share his tiny mattress, too small for Mick even before she joined him but they made it work. Neither of them asked about the jagged broken edges the other had, waited for the other to talk when they were ready.

“Like showing off my scars when I perform, keeps kids from wanting to be me. Never could let the docs patch me up beyond the basics. Burned enough people with my fire, figured it was past time I burned instead,” Mick explained as Sara ran her hand over his scarred skin. Neither of them were able to sleep with their demons taunting them.

“I loved Ollie but there’s too many bad memories there and we have no one but ourselves to blame. Nyssa- she doesn’t want me destroying myself again just so I can be with her,” Sara confessed in return.

Mick lets out a little laugh that’s little more than a puff of air. “Everyone that loves you knows they can’t cage you Pretty-Bird. You’re the songbird that only sings when free,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t know how- how to be me and-”

“Free don’t mean alone Sara. Just got to find someone that gets it.”

Like you? Sara wondered but did not offer.

—

The end of the circus season passed only a few weeks after Sara tracked down Mick. She followed him to his place in Keystone, grateful for the bigger and nicer bed Mick kept at home. He has a small guest bedroom but neither bring it up as they continue to share.

Rip found them in a bar as Mick finished the fight she started.

Neither of them bought the story Rip was trying to sell them. Sara thought the only other one that sensed a scam was the Mr. “Hero Ain’t On My Résumé”. He caught Sara’s eye from the start as the outlier of their little forced group interview. His protest about becoming a hero cemented it.

Sara knew it was a scam but she also knew more than one of the others actually believed Rip’s words. Knew it would go against everything she was to let those few play hero and potentially die without her help. Told Mick as much as they made their way home. He showed her the Heat gun in return.

“Was searching for some better material to make a protective suit out of, couldn’t find what I needed legally. Found this beauty instead, think I got it from the same guy Cold got his gun.”

“Cold?” There had only been one person on that roof with a gun so Sara knew who Mick meant. Cold was a weird name and her assassin name had been Canary.

Mick shrugged. “The thief. Goes by Captain Cold. Gone up against the Flash a couple of times with his ice gun. Think they might be ex-lovers from the one fight I got caught up in, least they act like ex-somethings.”

“I got to go talk to my sister,” and find out everything I can about everyone Rip wanted to recruit, Sara didn’t add. “I’ll see you at the meeting spot?”

“See you there Pretty-Bird.”

—

Sara had to admit out of everyone that showed up Leonard Snart surprised her most. She had thought him smart and self-interested enough to avoid whatever insanity Rip Hunter was dragging them into. She made the concours choice not to pry but she still kept her watchful eyes on him.

It amused her how quickly Snart revealed himself to be a Ham, he was such a drama king and seemed to revel in being the token bad guy of the team. Sara was reminded of the Producers and the “if you got it, flaunt it” number. Mick noticed her amusement and smirked in agreement.

“For someone with the moniker of Captain Cold, you certainly have no chill,” Sara teased after Hunter left them and Jax on the ship.

“I’m only frosty to those that deserve the cold shoulder,” Leonard teased back, eyes shining with mirth.

Mick snorts from his place watching TV. “Lemme guess, your pick up lines involve needing a helping hand to warm up.”

Without missing a beat Snart made an exaggerated ‘come hither’ face. “Well if you’re offering…”

“Pretty-Bird gets dibs,” Mick said firmly as Leonard trailed off and Sara frowned at the too serious remark. What did her friend mean by that? Did Mick want her or did he think she wanted Leonard? She could tell the thief was just as confused as her and poor Jax was watching them all like they were crazy.

“Well this Pretty-Bird thinks we should go get freaky in the seventies.”

—

Sara’s had more than enough male ego posturing when Ray started to insist Leonard not go alone to steal the dagger they needed to kill Savage with. “Alright, Mick and I will go with him. Haven’t done a B-and-E in a long time but I still know how. Mick?”

“We’re partners Pretty-Bird. Course I’m in,” Mick said with a simple shrug.

Leonard looked at the two of them with such avarice Sara was surprised he did not try to steal them. Eh, it was early yet.

—

Sure enough Leonard did steal one of them along with Jax and the Jumper to grab some emerald. Sara found out all about it afterwards with the rest of the team. She had been busy with Rip investigating Savage’s bank and then crashing Savage’s party.

Opening up to Hunter about her bloodlust had been painful, especially after she realized how little he knew or understood.

“I thought you and Mr. Rory helped each other with your personal demons?” Rip had asked in the hallways of the Waverider.

Sara had given a little shrug. “We might be keeping each other afloat but we’re still drowning,” she admitted. She did not have much hope for either of them living until old age. That wasn’t in the cards for her or Mick.

Rip had helped her reign in her bloodlust and Mick talked about how Len had kept him from setting the museum ablaze. Maybe the two of them would eventually drown alone but they had help now. Maybe that’s all they ever needed.

—

“So what pisses you off the most? That people care enough to try to save you? That they got caught doing so? Or that Rip made you abandon them all?” Sara asked as they got ready for their ‘rescue’ mission. Rip was ever the conman and just because Sara knew he was manipulating her didn’t change his effectiveness.

“Who’s to say it ain’t all three?” Len questioned in return, trying to deflect as badly as he flirted. For a guy that loved the sound of his voice he sure said a lot of nothing. Good thing Sara had done her homework.

“I’ve heard about you, you know. From Cisco,” Sara admitted and studied how carefully Snart did his best to remain relaxed. Against anyone but someone like Sara trained to read body language, he might have pulled it off. “Called you a bad man but not evil. I don’t know, you strike me more as lonely than bad.”

Len chuckled. “Next you’ll be telling me there’s good in me.”

“Well,” Sara drawled out, trying to mimic Len’s sarcastic one. “You’re the one that’s upset you were forced to leave people that care about you in enemy’s hands. That’s not how a bad man reacts.”

Deciding she made her point she left Leonard to stew as she got ready for the rescue mission. Snart might be right about them all being Rip’s pawns, she was not blind or stupid, but Sara would do anything to protect her family. Something Snart should understand.

—

Sara’s not entirely sure what happened to Len and Mick between leaving them on that bus and meeting up at the warehouse but 2046 seemed to have settled something between Mick and Len. She weasels the details out of the two the week they spend on the Waverider waiting for a lead on Savage. Apparently the two had started fighting over whether they should enjoy 2046 while they could or locate Rip and Sara when Grant Wilson had started his manhunt. Nothing like a friend in danger to create a common enemy.

It was more obvious then ever to Sara that Len wanted her and Mick but was holding back. For all that Snart had no trouble with putting his life on the line maybe his heart was a completely different matter. Len seemed determined to pine after them in silence but Sara was not putting up with this emotionally constipated bullshit.

Before she could make a move on Len though, she needed to talk to Mick. He was easy enough to catch alone in the kitchen grumbling over the lack of sweets.

“We could make cremé brûlée,” Sara offered as she leaned against the counter.  
  
Mick instantly perked up at the idea of having a sugary treat he could briefly burn but grew wary as well. “What’re you up to Pretty-Bird?”

“Nothing yet, got to ask you some things first,” Sara quickly reassured. “We can cook at the same time.” Mick was not much better than Snart when it came to discussing feelings but at least she knew Mick was more open when food was involved. They worked in companionable silence, moving around the small kitchen with ease after spending weeks in a trailer together.

“Do you want Leonard?” Sara asked once she felt they were in a comfortable rhythm.

Mick didn’t do more than glance at her for a few seconds before focusing back on the food. “I like pretty things.”

Well that certainly added Princess Bride levels of ‘as you wish’ to Mick’s nickname for her. “So back when we first got on The Waverider and said I had dibs, you meant I had dibs over Leonard and you?” Sara asked but didn’t really need Mick to answer to know she was right. “So what if I want you both?”

Mick hummed thoughtfully in response, waiting until they got to a good resting point to turn his focus completely on her. “Snart’s skittish if you haven’t noticed. You got a plan Pretty-Bird?”

Smirking, Sara explained her rather clever if simple plan. Mick smirked back at her and laughed in a pleased rumble.

—

Leonard was not one to spar but boredom was a great incentive. Before Sara had approached Len about a friendly match she had made it clear she was willing to spar with anyone to pass time as they waited for Rip to come up with a plan. Len was a paranoid and suspicious and she didn’t wanted to give away the game too quickly.

Mick stopped throwing daggers at his impromptu target to give them room but made a point of settling against a wall to watch. Mick was always up for spectating a bit of violence even if he wasn’t a participant. Sara kept the beginning of the spar lazy and simple, giving both Len and her time to warm up and grow comfortable. Then she leapt into going all out, catching Len off-guard by the sudden intensity it was all too easy to maneuver him where she wanted. Mick happily helped pin Len between the two of them.

Len struggled at first in alarm before resigning himself to watching Sara warily. He clearly knew she was the mastermind of this little operation.

“What’s this about, Sara?” He demanded as Sara kept Len as securely pinned between herself and Mick as possible while pressing her body against his.

“I know you and Mick aren’t big on feelings so I’ll keep this short. You want us, We want you. You weren’t making a move so Mick and I did,” Sara explained as she slowly set aside her sparring equipment so she could cup Len’s face with one hand while the other rested over top of his heart. Sara smiled wryly at the stuttering she felt at her words. Leonard was starting to lean forward for a kiss even as he remained wary.

“Both of you?” Leonard asked as he looked between her and Mick, who was watching them with open fascination and want. If Mick liked pretty things than she and Leonard had to be quite the sight.

“Wouldn’t be holding ya if I didn’t Snart,” Mick said finally before scowling. “Now you going to kiss Sara or do you want to kiss me first? Me an’ Sara?”

Leonard made a noise Sara decided could only be described as a muffled whine. It was broken and needy for all that it was held behind closed lips. Quickly Len leaned back and tilted his head up to kiss Mick before turning to meet Sara halfway. They probably would have gone further than kisses, so used to the cargo hold being their private space if not for the loud crash near the entrance.

“Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted- you’re busy. I’ll come back later. And ask Gideon if you’re busy first. Sorry,” Ray babbled trying to clean up the mess he made before he made a hasty retreat.

Sara manger to keep a straight face until she noticed how Len was sulking and Mick looked so annoyed at the intrusion. Then she could not help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Mick and Len shortly started to laugh with her. Whatever they were creating was off to a rocky start but Sara found she was looking forward to the chaos.


	4. Coldflash - Leverage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coldflash, Leverage AU, "Stabbing people is not socially appropiate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of Legends as the Leverage Team AU crossed over somewhat with season 2 of Arrow AU??? Idek.

Len pocketed the knife he had been about to throw and gave the closest camera an unimpressed look. “No,” Len agreed quietly so only the comms could pick up his words, “but it would make me feel better.”

“Why not let him? This party could use something to liven it up,” Mick grumbled and Len found himself smirking as his old time partner sided him him.

“Can we please all remain focused on the task at hand?” Rip asked in his exasperated ‘why does no one ever listen to me?’ tone.

“What? Snart’s said it himself, he can multitask. Though I think stabbing might be worse than stealing her purse in addition to her key card,” Ray said, his devolving into a rambling mutter.

“Might?”

Before Ray and Kendra can get into some kind of couples dispute Len interrupted, “Relax. Mission already accomplished and no one’s stabbed. Already sent Mick back with the keycard.”

“Thanks for this everyone. Ollie doesn’t have the know how to fight Rochev’s decisions when the board sides with her,” Sara spoke up, reminding them this job was less their usual ‘pro bono’ work and more a favor to a teammate.

Len had to admit he only signed up for this Robin Hood gig because Raymond had figured out how to make heroics pay. Well that and the various challenges each case brought him. Helping people had grown on him and Len hated to admit he did not think he could go back to stealing just for fun and profit. Did not sit right with him anymore. Now if only they would let him stab people from time to time…

“Snart, if you already fulfilled your part of the mission why do you remain at the party?” Rip questioned after a moment.

Turning away from the bar tender with two drinks in hand, Len subtly toasted another camera. “Help dissuade suspicion for one and for two-” Len explained as he pointedly turned off his comm and approached the lovely brunette that did not seem to realize Miss Smoak had ditched him for a 'work emergency’ yet. He heard Queen order the bartender not to serve the man, probably in some misguided passive aggressive way to protect Miss Smoak from a drunk date. Mick had not been joking when he called the party dull.

“You look parched,” Len said by way of introduction amused by how the young man failed in surprise.

“I- ah, thank you. I’m Barry. Allen.”

“Leo Wynters.”


	5. coldwave (platonic) - dragon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Dragonback series by Timothy Zahn, the k'da/dragons are a symbiotic race that live on a host’s skin and protect the host in return. Without a host a dragon will ‘unravel’, literally fade from existence. 
> 
> For joker-Quinn and yourturningscarlett

Mick made a lot of chatter when he first arrived in Juvie. It was not often a k'da came looking for a host amongst the riff-raff brats. Then again, by his people’s standards he was a riff-raff brat so maybe he’d find something of a kindred spirit amongst the inmates. Mick doubted it but when a k'da couldn’t find a host it was tradition to look for a host amongst young crooks. Some crock of shit about second chances for both dragon and host.

Mick planned to stick around six months and then get out of the prison like a bat out of hell, host or no host. Unraveling had to be better than being stuck looking for someone he doubted existed at this point.

The first kid he used as a host was some gang boss and got it into his head he was boss of the prison cause he had Mick. Stupid kid playing king of the castle, ignoring the fact his castle was made out of sand and the tide was coming in. Things weren’t pretty for him when Mick jumped off of him to some nobody but Mick did not care. He moved from host to host until all the brats got that he was not picking any of them for a more permanent arrangement. 

When Leonard Snart arrived Mick was half-asleep on some mini gang banger for the Satinis. From what snatches of conversation he paid attention to, the kid’s father was a pro that had done enough jobs for the family that they were to watch out for Snart Jr. None of the Satini brats minded his presence, they had all learn they were nothing more than temporary hosts to him.

Snart Jr. looked like he could use all the protection he could get too, pretty little runt that he was. Without help he’d end up some other brats plaything if he didn’t wind up dead. A normal k'da would bleed their heart out for the kid and become his protector for that fact alone. Mick thought he’d seen enough of the new arrival and go back to napping.

“Fuck off! I don’t need anyone’s help, especially if it’s cause of my old man,” little Snart had snarled, slapping away the hand the Santini leader had tried to place on his shoulder. Mick suppressed a chuckle, the runt had quite the fire to and Mick was always fond of fire.

“I don’t think you realize what you’re rejecting here Snart,” the Santini kid tried to warn.

“I don’t give a shit. Leave me alone,” Snart snapped as he gave the gang a wide berth before going further into the yard.

Hopping off his host Mick casually followed and watched how Snart was making all kinds of enemies and no friends. It was looking more and more likely the runt was going to end up dead within a week. It surprised Mick how bothered he was by it. He hadn’t cared for any of the other truly unlucky kids that came in but would never get out.

He just might have found his host. Well damn. Mick got to work. It took him the better part of the day to work out when and where someone was going to try and off Snart first. Then he hopped onto one of the hopeful murderers and waited.

They managed to corner Snart in the emptied shower room and Mick had to give the runt credit, he put up a decent fight for all that he was out-numbered. When the shiv was pulled out and Snart successfully pinned down, Mick leapt off his host and put an end to all the attackers. None of the kids were dead, he was no monster, but a few of them probably needed the infirmary.

“What do you want?” Snart demanded once Mick’s attention settled on the recovering human.

“Out of this hellhole,” Mick answered, appreciating Snart’s straight to business attitude. None of that false flattery or grudging gratitude. “Need a host for that.”

Snart gave him a skeptical look. “Any kid with brains knows you’re a get out of jail free card. Why me?”

Mick thought about it, had thought about since Snart caught his attention. “You got fire to you, they don’t. You want to be my Host or not, runt?”

“Yeah, I’ll be your host.”

By the end of the week Leonard Snart was transferred to a delinquent k'da host house. If he behaved Snart would be back home in a month with a dragon living on his skin to protect him. That month was probably the straightest Snart ever went. Mick really hadn’t got why Snart was pulling the angelic act until he met Lewis and Lisa. 

K'da are fierce protectors of their hosts and Mick wasn’t about to let Leonard take a beating for his sister. Mick made it clear with his claws and teeth that Lewis Snart was never hurting his kids again. Not while Mick was around.


	6. 2046 Central City (pre-Captain Canary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this BEFORE 2046 aired with the idea that the Legends would need to hit up Central for repair supplies as well as Star. So I didn’t know Olliver would talk like Ray and Sara never returned from the Waverider. Or that Mick and Len would have a falling out. This is so very AU of the episode as a result.
> 
> TW: mentioned major character deaths

Central City in 2046 was about as bad off as Star City. Possibly worse when you consider the destructive nature of metahumans. At least Mardon never managed to level the city though it certainly looked like he tried. By bad luck their path to Star labs became an impromptu battle ground between three speedsters and several meta humans. Rip ordered they hold back, wait and see what they were getting into before they charged in. Ray and Jax protested but cooler heads prevailed. 

Then Captain Cold joined the fray, helping the speedsters and Len found himself caught off guard. This was 2046, Len knew how old he would be in this time if he managed to survive that long. It was impressive to think he was still in the game at his older age even if he seemed to have become a hero despite his reservations.

Then little details caught Len’s attention. Neither of the male speedsters were Barry Allen, they were too dark skinned. The Captain Cold helping the speedsters was not him. Len could not make out the man’s face well enough but it was not his. 

A lucky shot hit the new Captain Cold and sent him flying. When the man did not immediately rise the female speedster tried to reach him. The meta humans were aware of her intentions and did their best to block her progress. “Michael!” She yelled worriedly and Len felt his blood freeze at the sudden understanding.

“Mick!” Len distantly heard himself order as he broke cover and entered into the fray. Behind him he could hear Mick firing the Heat gun as the rest of the team scrambled to follow his lead. 

Len did not pay them any mind. His focus was solely on the other Captain Cold, on Michael, and keeping him safe. He lost track of time but the interference of the team seemed to have turned the tide. In a crackle of lightning the female speedster was by Michael’s side and looking him over. 

“Michael. Wake up! Come on Mikey, I need you to be okay. Please,” the woman begged as she looked him over.

Michael let out a pained groan. “Five more minutes…”

“Michael Christopher Snart, get your ass up. Now,” Lem snapped as he finally took his eyes away from the retreating metahumans.

With an alarmed yelp Michael sat up and stared at Len in shock, “Dad! What- ‘See you soon’. Oh my god, you asshole. I should have known, fucking time travel.”

“Dad?” Other shocked voices chimed in incredulously as the rest of the team caught on.

“Mikey.”

“Hey, uncle Mick.”

“Uh, not that I have anything against family reunions-” the other two speedsters and Michael gave the speaking speedster unimpressed looks. “-but maybe we should take this conversation to Star Labs.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Rip agreed and started to talk with the silver clad speedster how to get to the labs.

Len decided this once he could trust Rip to be a decent leader and focused on helping his son off the war-torn ground. Michael looked like he was about to protest but accepted the help. Once standing he started to sway on his feet unsteadily.

“I’ll take him ahead,” the helmeted speedster offered. He met Len’s gaze straight on and as calmly as possible. “I promise he’ll be fine Snart.”

Reluctantly he backed away and nodded his permission. In another crackle of lightning one speedster and Michael were gone. Len’s fists clenched tightly by his sides until the female speedster offered him a hand. 

“Come on, Wally’s got your team. I’ll give you a ride,” she offered with a smile that him know she knew exactly what she implied.

Len allowed himself a short laugh and a smirk. “Oh, I like you.”

“Oh then you’ll love my name, Jesse Quick,” she informed Len before they were suddenly at Star Labs.

~*~

“I didn’t know Snart had a son,” Ray commented as they followed Wally to Star Labs.

“Neither did I. As far as Gideon’s records were concerned the second Captain Cold was unconnected to the first,” Rip admitted looking lost in thought and troubled.

“Snart’s old flame had Mikey back in ‘08. All his civvie stuff is under the name Leo Wynters,” Mick explained growing tired of the rest of the team acting so shocked over Michael. Not like he and Snart were spring chickens. More surprising there was only Michael from Snart’s years of bad relationships. 

“Yes, of course. Of course you and Snart have pseudonyms. Gideon,” Rip ordered.

“As of 2016 Leonard Snart remains inconsequential to the timeline, Captain,” Gideon reported dutifully.

“Wynters, really?” Sara asked after a moment, a smirk similar to to Snart’s on her lips. Two should just fuck already, all this pussy-footing ain’t like Snart. Then again he did not have a kid yet last time he tried something serious.

“Because he’s Captain Cold?” Jax asked, looking a little confused. “But he only got the name in 2014.”

Mick was not one for sharing personal secrets but this was not exactly personal or a secret. “Snart’s been making cold puns for decades,” Mick said, some of his irritation showing through and getting all the others to quiet. Except the not-Flash speedster.

He snickered, “You know, I figured out pretty quick Snart was a dork that liked to act cool but then little tidbits of information come along and wow.”

“So, how did Mikey end up playing for Team Flash?” Sara asked, apparently eager to question the more welcoming source of information.

“Not my place to say,” the man answered immediately and stepped away from Sara. Interesting.

Michael knew his dad was Captain Cold back in ‘16. Len and Katie never saw the point in keeping their kid in the dark about either of their criminal careers. Sure they did their best to try to give their kid a legal life and it seemed like they managed it. Hard to imagine white hats like the Flash and his friends accepting Mikey’s help, caring about Mikey’s health otherwise. He hoped the kid was okay even if he was not much of a kid in 2046. Time travel was a fucking headache. 

~*~

Len watched as Caitlin Snow looked over his son. Admired how steady her hands were despite the obvious concern interfering with her professionalism. Took in how Michael freely smiled and joked with these people. Smirked over how his son tried to be subtle about whatever romance he had going on with Snow’s assistant Dawn. Tried not to think about how haunted Michael looked every time he looked at Len.

2046\. Len would not be surprised if he was dead. Never really thought he’d make it as long as he had. His line of work was a dangerous one and Len learned from an early age that a perfect plan could still go horribly awry. Yet the idea of his death haunting Michael bothered him. What happened? What was it about his death that made Michael look at him like he wanted to lock him up and never let the world hurt him again? Sons weren’t supposed to feel that way about fathers.

“Was it really that bad?” He asked once Snow’s examination was over.

Michael’s gaze snapped towards him before looking just as abruptly away, his once relaxed body tensing. Jesse moved to hold one of his son’s hands before speaking up, “Flash, Barry Allen that is, asked for your help saving a friend. You succeeded but got killed in the process. We found out from the security feed of your death being broadcasted.”

“I became Captain Cold after that. Civilian life was kind of a joke by that point anyways,” Michael added bitterly.

“Things got bad after we lost Barry,” Caitlin admitted softly as she put away her equipment. She wrapped a comforting arm around Dawn. “We might have four speedsters, five when Jay visits to help, but it’s like knowing the original Flash was mortal is enough for every metahuman to try to take control of Central.”

Don, Dawn’s twin from Len’s limited understanding, twirled his helmet. “Well there was only uncle Wally at first taking up the Flash mantel. And it was really obvious to anyone with eyes that he used to be Impulse cause he wasn’t white like dad.”

Len did his best to hide his surprise. He understood that the twins were speedsters and mixed race like himself and Michael. He just hadn’t put it together that the two were Barry Allen and Iris West’s children, hadn’t wanted to. Knowing an enemy was human was dangerous, Barry had risked his life to help Len save Lisa in 2015 cause of it. He apparently died helping Barry and a friend because as soon as you let yourself see someone as human it was that much harder to harm them. That much harder to turn a blind eye to them being harmed.

“Hey Captain Cold Numero Uno, don’t you and your team worry, I got all the tech you need to repair the Waverider ready, including some stuff you don’t think you’ll need yet,” Cisco Ramon declared as he walked into the room looking like a Matrix reject.

Len’s team and the Flash, Wally Len guessed, followed Cisco into the room. 

“That’s excellent news Mister Ramon. Thank you for your assistance,” Rip was quick to say, obviously ready to leave this time period and never return.

“Yeah well it ain’t for free. You’re taking Bart with you,” Cisco snapped and Len was amused by how much the tech genius clearly disliked Hunter.

“Bart?”

“That’s me!” a little kid declared as he rushed into the room at speedster level swiftness. Len doubted the kid had yet to hit puberty.

“He’s my great something or other grandson from the future. He tried to get to 2017 and well, ended up a bit short,” Don helpfully explained.

“I see,” Rip said in a way that announced he was reluctantly agreeing to Team Flash’s demands. “Very well. Given the dangers of our mission we will drop the young Mr. Allen off at 2017 and then continue our journey. Is that acceptable?”

Cisco nodded. “That’ll work fine.”

Sensing farewells were in order Michael gave Len a hug before he could protest. “Bye Dad. Safe travels.”

“Good luck here kid,” Len murmured after a moment returning the hug.

Michael laughed as he let go. “I’m 38 Dad. Hardly a kid.”

Len shrugged not quite willing to say in front of an audience that Michael would always be his kid, no matter what. 

~*~

“I wondered why you two agreed to this mission. You seemed pretty adamant against it at first,” Sara commented as she joined Len in looking out over the fading from view Central City. Behind them Bart was rapidly exploring the Waverider and driving Hunter nuts. “The lure of a good score could not be the only reason you had.”

“I did get to steal an emerald my old man failed to,” Len argued. Had stolen that thermal core as well but he hardly counted that as a success.

“Come on, you want to save the world for your son. Nothing wrong with that,” Sara argued, nudging Len in the shoulder playfully.

Len smirked at her. “It was a bonus.”

“Uh-huh. Sure,” Sara said as she walked away, clearly disbelieving. “Just like you’re not checking out my ass again.”

Len followed after Sara to rejoin the others. She wasn’t wrong and the view certainly was nicer than Central 2046.


	7. Coldwave: ignore the horror behind the facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For oneiriad's coldwave creature extravaganza AU bingo board; Eldritch Horror/HP Lovecraftian Being. Starring Eldritch!Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really do horror. At all. But the muse wanted to try

Everyone had agreed Snart came back wrong from blowing up the Occulus. They also agreed to not talk about it. 

It was not anything obvious. Snart looked as human as he originally was and Gideon said that except for an unusual amount of Chronol Energy, Snart still read as perfectly human to her scanners. They might have double and triple checked frequently enough that Len went from cheerfully playing along to giving glares any time someone so much as mentioned the med bay around him. 

None of it changed the fact that sometimes when Len spoke his mouth did not move. How Snart seemed to take up more or less space than his physical appearance implied. Snart always had the stomach of a bird when it came to eating but Mick knew Snart now sometimes went weeks without a single bite. Mick suspected Snart snacked on their enemies though how was best left a mystery.

Then there was the way Len did not look anything remotely human when you caught him in the corners of your vision but the second you turned and focused on him he was back to looking human. The way no one could really stand to spend more than a few minutes interacting with Snart one on one without an overwhelming sense of danger, predator, bad, wrong causing your heart to race and your skin to sweat.

Sara always left her card games with Snart looking like she died and was only brought half way back.

And that was all the others never dared to speak about, like saying out loud would force Snart to reveal whatever he really was. That child logic of if you hide under your covers then the monsters in the closet can’t find you.

So Mick agrees in his own way of not-talking-about-it that if the rest of the team thought all of that was weird, they would run screaming if Mick told them what sex was like. Len always was the kind of lover that went all in every time and that hadn’t changed. There was just more to Len now and sometimes whatever made Snart look human slipped when they were together. If Mick was anyone else he’d probably been driven mad by those moments of cool chitin textured skin and extra limbs that wrapped and wrapped around Mick until he felt encased. Kissing a face that was as close to human as an anglerfish.

Still Mick didn’t talk about it. 

Len did.

“I won’t blame you,” Snart said suddenly one moment as they settle down into bed after another round of sex. Mick tried not to think about the fact there was nothing to clean even thought there should have been. He tried not to think about a lot things while in bed with Snart.

“About what?” Mick demanded, just wanting to sleep. Not that sleep came easy around Snart anymore but when he woke up he had a few moments of pretending all was still normal.

“Getting your own room,” Len said in a casual tone that implied the exact opposite. Cause it wouldn’t be just Mick getting his own room. It would be Mick not sleeping with Len or having sex with him or interacting with him beyond what missions required. It would be Mick abandoning Len to whatever he’d become.

“Fuck that,” Mick growled, holding Len close to him and ignoring the automatic shudder of horror his body went through at having something so wrong held so close to it. If Mick could learn to love and worship the flame he could learn to love whatever Len was now. Brains got confused about pleasure and pain all the time, it could get confused about love and horror as well.

Eventually.


	8. Dragon Age AU Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to talk with a few others on Tumblr about a dragon age AU for Legends and this is the ontro/teaser I wrote up.

The Dalish Woods weren’t exactly the safest place to camp for the night, not with the Veil so thin, but Firestorm said it was safe enough. Rip wisely chose not to argue with the spirit of knowledge possessing Jax though everyone could tell he wanted to press on through the night if need be to their next location.

“Don’t worry, Captain Hunter. As I lack the requirement for sleep I will stand guard and alert you to any intruders,” Gideon offered as she switched out her favored spirit crystals for flame ones. You never know when the talking rhyming trees may attack in the Dales.

As if going after some surviving pocket of darkspawn in the Dales was not bad enough.

“Yes, thank you Gideon. We’ll still arrange a watch rotation as a precaution,” Rip said with obvious resignation.

None of them exactly blamed Rip’s eagerness to track down the darkspawn. They all knew the maleficar Savage liked to use them as his shock troops and this was their first potential lead on him in months. Killing Savage was the only way to end the Harpy curse Rip’s wife and son had fallen victim to a year ago when the rebuilt Lothering had been attacked. 

“Mick and I’ll take mid-shift,” Leonard volunteered from where he and Mick were already building a campfire and getting provisions together for a meal. They’d been the first to be recruited by Rip by Right of Conscription. The Qunari and human thieves had been facing execution in the Free Cities for crimes despite First Enchanter Allen and Champion Allen's pleas for clemency. They were perhaps the most relieved to learn Rip was considered a rogue Warden and Rip was acting against orders to chase Savage and had been making a point to debate whether they were really Conscripted or not.

“Of course you two will. You’ll probably still be up and keeping us all up until then,” Sara accused with a smile and no heat. The Orleasan bard had approached Rip once she heard word of a Warden Conscripting in the Free Cities and asked to join him. She was very tight lipped about her past but anyone willing to look could tell she was seeking death or redemption, maybe both. If Mick and Len had been the happiest to learn Rip was acting against orders than Sara was the most betrayed.

“Don’t be jealous. We’ll swing back to that conclave with that initiate you liked so much,” Len teased as Mick let oout a deep chuckle.

“Kendra and I should take morning shift. If there are any Dalish about they will trust us over you Shem,” Carter warned as his feathers rustled. The cursed couple had been the last to join their merry band of misfits. It was thanks to them they knew the harpy curse originated when Savage tried to curse the two lovers out of jealousy. The two were only partially effected thanks to Kendra’s own magic but it meant they needed if they had any hope to break the curse. 

“I probably won’t sleep with Professor so loud in my brain so I can watch with Gideon,” Jax offered in his own voice even though he still remained mystically aflamed. 

“Nate and Amaya could take first shift and you could join me and Sara on second shift Rip?” Ray offered as he started to work his way out of his self-made armor. It was made from some unique metal that had the natural ability to repel magical attacks.

Ray had joined their band along with Amaya and Nate. Their story was a pretty complicated one but apparently the Templar-smith had chosen friendship over the order and fled a Circle with Nate when he learned the templars planned to make Nate Tranquil. They found Amaya, an apostate mage from the Hinterlands searching for the killing of her lover and agreed to help her. Eventually the trio had met up with Rip’s party and all suspected the man Amaya was after was most likely another maleficar in League with Savage.

“Actually Ray, why don’t you join me and Carter on the morning shift?” Kendra suggested much to Carter’s cautious approval. 

Ray visibly perked up at the offer and practically tripped over himself to agree. Sara and Len exchanged an amused look and with a shake of his head Nate offered the two a small bag of coins.

“I’ll give them a week yet,” Nate said softly, no doubt referring to the gambling pool everyone had on when Carter and Kendra would finally convince Ray to join them in bed.

Len took the gold pouch even as he rolled his eyes. “I still think Raymond would do better with Cisco. The armor and enchanted weapons the two of them could build,” Len said as his eyes glinted in the firelight with avarice.

Mick gently nudged Len to the point the thief almost fell over. “Oh can it Snart. We only got to keep these weapons cause Ramon is sweet on your sister,” he said with laughter in his voice before he turned back to cooking. Mick did not like to talk much about his time under the Qun other than to say he’d been a chef, once. 

“I don’t exactly approve of leaving Mick and Mister Snart alone on a watch shift but I suppose if Gideon and Jefferson remain awake the suggested schedule works,” Rip finally said as he looked around unhappily, he always did when the team decided things without his direction.

“Why by Andraste’s knickers would we try to escape here? In a forest with darkspawn, harpies, and Maker knows what else?” Len demanded looking honestly affronted by the suggestion.

“Yeah Rip, wait until we get to a city for them to scamper off on us,” Sara added clearly amused by how much of a city boy Snart was. Len had adapted to camping in the wilds by the time they found Firestorm and added them to their party.

Amaya frowned at all their bickering and light teasing, “If this is the group best suited to defeat Savage and his allies I fear those under the harpy curse may never be free from it.”

“Ouch, Amaya-” Nate started to protest only to be cheerfully interrupted by Gideon.

“Miss Jiwe is correct. Are chances for success are still rather slim according to my latest calculations I’m afraid.”

As everyone else groaned, Rip sighed. “Yes. Thank you Gideon for the update.”

“Of course Captain.”


	9. Dark as the devil's smile, sweet as his kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was promoted Coldflash "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

Len’s not sure what to think of the speedster in his workshop. He knew what people are saying, the wildly growing rumors spreading about the so-called Savitar. The being before him hardly seemed a god, just a very powerful and dangerous man.

Then again, many Old Gods were simply very powerful and dangerous mortals once. Len’s not so sure Savitar is still human, not with the way his mad black eyes always seem to have a sinister shine in them.

“Everyone keeps telling me you're a bad guy. Shouldn't be doing business with you,” Len remarked as Savitar continued to study the armor.

It had taken Len months to carefully craft. Savitar had wanted an armor suited for a God, something to inspire great and terrible awe. The armor certainly looked like a titan, a force of nature trying to take the shape of man and all the more terrifying for the way it fell short. Or tall, in this case.

“Oh? And what do you think?” Savitar asked, turning away from the armor to smile at Len. It wasn't a pleasant smile. Someone or something had taken all of Savitar’s rough spots and fractures and turned them into edged weapons.

“You asked me to make you armor, paid me for it even. If you're a villain you ain't mine,” Len said dismissively with a shrug.

Savitar’s smile turned smug and amused as he chuckled. “No. I'm most definitely not you're villain. I was your hero once, many worlds and lifetimes ago.”

There was something almost… soft and sad in Savitar’s words. Len didn't expect it but he guessed the alleged god mourned that version of him.

“I can't imagine myself the hapless citizen in need of rescuing,” Len said as he considered Savitar’s words.

The speedster outright laughed now. “Oh, no no. You were never that. You were a villain with squandered potential and so I inspired you to be a hero. Then you died one when you should have been a legend.”

Len drummed his fingers as he considered this other version of himself. That sounded more like him and it was telling. The guilt Savitar carried for the death of his other self. This other him must have died doing something even the so-called God of Speedsters dared not use his powers to change.

Savitar had arrived to their world and announced himself the god of speed and people had laughed because he looked like nothing more than a man. The laughter withered in the pale light of Savitar’s powers and ‘gifts’. The dead brought forward to present day before their untimely deaths. The Speedsters, their champions and devils, tested and found wanting. Some were broken and remade if Savitar favored them, the rest left shattered if they did not. Hard to say anymore who the lucky ones were.

The details around the deal he made with Savitar for the armor are fuzzy in a way Leonard’s memories typically are not. He remembered Savitar coming to him with a demand for his life’s best work and Len had… Len had said a life’s work was worth a life, had not he? Savitar certainly implied he’d taken a life as payment for the armor but Len could not recall who. Someone in the past, probably. Going back in time to kill someone at an opportune time couldn't be that much different from Savitar’s other gifts.

There were enough dead in Len’s past he could not even be sure who he wanted dead before they could hurt him. Savitar never claimed a name to the life he took but then, Len never pressed him for proof, for an explanation.

Len told Savitar, he was not Len's villain. Whoever it was Len had already forgotten and why let them have any more power over him by relearning it?

“Might not be signing my name but I think you'll make a legend of me yet,” Len said eventually as he looked over the armor.

Savitar startled and then looked inordinately pleased. He stalked towards Len, smile growing fey and wild the longer Len held his ground.

“There’s a woman that I once thought my soulmate. My life was irrevocably changed by her but you, no matter where I run I always find you,” Savitar said, fascinated by the irony of it all.

Len shuddered. Whatever abyss Savitar harbored wanted to devour him and Len… Len found himself not minding. Savitar no doubt noticed and yet he pulled away, towards the armor.

There was something perversely amusing about making Savitar kneel to ascend into his godhood. A lie of humility in a being that had forgotten its meaning.

Savitar returned to him, one armor claw cradling his head as a clawed thumb gently caressed his cheek. A hidden blade aimed at his throat in a gesture disguised as affection.

“There are other worlds, other Speedsters I need to test,” Savitar explained, as he gently forced Len’s face to tilt back to meet his gaze. “Your legend will be mine, Leonard Snart.”

Len tilts his head away from the hand, the only gesture of defiance he can have in this hold, and does his best to give Savitar an unimpressed look.

“Don't get ahead of yourself,” Len warned because he may not be a hero or a villain in this world but like hell he'll let his name be forgotten.

Savitar laughed and the voice modulator in the armor turn it into rumbling thunder. “Oh, you have no idea.”

  
Then Savitar pressed the jaws of his armor to Len’s lips in a parody of a kiss. It tasted like absolution and death. A blessing and curse from a god that understood neither.


	10. What if ask: mick has surviving family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by lacommunarde “What if Mick had surviving siblings and nephews and nieces and one of them developed pyromania too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caoimhe is pronounced Key-va.

Mick last spoke to Jacob decades ago. It was back when Mick was still trying and failing to control his pyromania. Back when he was still fighting being labeled an irredeemable criminal cause Mick had family, family that forgave him for the fire that cost them so much and just wanted him healthy. Back before Len became a constant stabilizing force in Mick’s life despite whatever breaks they had time to time. 

They had screamed and yelled and cried because Mick had given up trying to cure his pyromania. Jacob told him to go away and never come back if that was how he felt. That was that. 

Or so Mick thought until Jacob crashed the Saved Earth from Aliens party. Not that Jacob looked too thrilled to be there.

“I need your help,” was the first thing Jacob said to him after years of nothing.

And Mick thought maybe it was money or maybe Jacob knew a meta human and assumed Mick had connections thanks to the president’s ceremonial thanks. Mick still had enough guilt, he always had an overwhelming sense of guilt, for the fire that cost them the rest of their family to be willing to at least hear his brother out.

“Caoihme, my daughter-“ Mick took a moment to register he had a niece. Last he spoke to Jacob he wasn’t even seeing anybody. “-she got locked into the school freezer by some bullies and ever since she’s- she’s been-“

“Lighting fires?” Mick asked but really why else would his brother reach out to him over a kid? His niece. Christ.

“We’re trying everything but nothing seems to help and we’re desperate Mick. I saw you on TV and I hoped, maybe… maybe you could do something?”

Mick drank his beer as he tried to process it all. What the hell, the team could always pick him up when they wanted to. “Alright, gotta tell Blondie I’m out for a while,” Mick said eventually.

Sara took the news he was leaving for a bit a lot better than the news he had family. Guess he never did tell the team Jacob survived cause he was spending the night at a friend’s. Didn’t seem to matter with the way Jacob cut ties with him so long ago. Maybe it was a bit bitter of him to wonder if the team would even miss him but he agreed to play nice in Central or Star once family matters got settled. Easier to track him down if they did want him back.

—

Caoimhe was as pretty and sweet as her name implied though you would never guess that from all the stress wearing her thin and making her short-tempered. Mick settled her down in front of the fireplace and waits for her to come out her trance. Then he started doing something he hated.

Talking. Talking about himself. Talking about his pyromania. His victories, his defeats. Talking about fire safety. How to know when a flame is in control and when it’s not. How little fires help keep the need for a big and longer flame away. Safe ways to have a big fire when the need got too much. Caffeine and other uppers made things worse, best to avoid them though sugar was alright.

Caoimhe listened to him, helped him find the words when he lost them. Waited him out patiently when he could not even find a word that sounded almost right. Or he lost his words altogether. She got bit by the firebug and Mick had to do what he could to help her through it. He knew without having to ask Jacob was already doing everything he thought was right to help her but sometimes you needed someone to tell you it was okay to be broken.

Told her over the days and weeks everything he learned from his decades trying out meds and therapists and having Snart at his back to help him gain control. Or at least the illusion of it.

“What happened to him? Snart?” Caoimhe asked late one night as they sat outside and enjoyed a little bonfire.

Mick takes a long drink from his beer cause it helped to dull the pain a little. “We got into a fight like we always do. An ugly one. Snart decided the best way to apologize was to save my life with his.”

Not even months and seventy years in stasis had helped heal the ache. Mick doubted the wound would ever heal, just become dead and numb like his burns.

“The girls that locked me in the freezer. They were my friends. Until some pretty boy admitted he liked me. Then they hated me. Now they’re scared the two of us are going to burn them all,” Caoimhe admitted as she stole his beer and took a sip.

“Ugh, teenagers. They’d deserve it,” Mick said and smiled a bit as Caoimhe started to laugh.

Things weren’t the same without Snart but they were becoming alright.

—

Eventually Team Red calls him in cause they’re idiots and let some wanna-be him loose on Central. Things go really well for how messy things started. It’s weird running into pigs that don’t want to lock him up. Or at least let him off with a warning cause he did help save the world and then helped Team Red.

No word from the Legends but Mick’s starting to feel alright about that.

He had a home now with his brother and family. Got a place with the heroes of Central and Star if it didn’t feel right yet. Mick was used to starting over after burning his bridges. This time did not seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Legion!Len shows up to recruit Mick and it turns out the Legends have been having an awful time without Mick but wanted to give him family time and things are just a mess.
> 
> (Also why do I get so attached to my OCs? Why?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) And [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send me prompts. 
> 
> ETA: turned in comment moderation for reviewers that wish to leave private reviews (please specify so).


End file.
